


Always Read Your Peace Treaties Carefully

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Toph Beifong (Avatar), Arranged Marriage, Assumed Relationship, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gay Club, Gay Panic, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hijinks & Shenanigans, I mean it's Zuko that's just standard, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), M/M, Miscommunication, Mostly Platonic Cuddling, Non-Linear Narrative, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, Supportive Sokka, Trust, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, no actual sexual contact, not quite pretend dating, protective sokka, so is everyone else, sokka and zuko are confused, they are just stupid boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: "Your betrothed my lord.""My what now!?" Zuko repeated dumbly."His WHAT now!?" Sokka parroted back, dropped the pastry he'd been eating.Zuko and Sokka have been engaged to be married since the peace talks. Only they were the only ones who didn't know.Everyone else thought they not only knew but that they had already been dating the entire time.This is also news to Zuko and Sokka who have definitely NOT been dating but maybe they aren't as uninterested as they are protesting
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 196
Kudos: 2739





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about this idea and finally got the first chapter written. There is a lot more of gay panic as the boys figure out their feelings with the help of their family and friends.
> 
> TW: Chapter 3 will feature Ozai being a dick for a moment but it's short but like FYI.

Somehow neither of them noticed.

Neither of them picked up on the little details. 

Sokka assumed the reason he got such a fancy room and service when they visited the palace was because he was friends with the avatar and Zuko.

Zuko assumed the deference his staff showed to Sokka was for the same reason.

This went on for a good year and a half after the fall of Ozai and the end of the war. 

Because that's when Sokka showed up for the first time to visit Zuko without Aang.

Zuko was in his office trying to figure out what the hell his agricultural minister was going on about now when there was a knock on the door.

"My lord? Your betrothed has arrived." His secretary announced.

Zuko looked up sharply.

"My what now?" 

“Your fiance? Your future spouse?” his secretary’s elaboration did not help at all. 

With both of them confused he followed her through the halls. When they reached a familiar door his anxiety and confusion grew only to crescendo when his secretary opened the door and bowed low.

"Your betrothed my lord."

"My what now!?" Zuko repeated dumbly.

"His WHAT now!?" Sokka parroted back, dropped the pastry he'd been eating.

"I don't understand my lord. Your uncle and Lord Hakoda were quite clear. I've seen the treaty." Zuko's secretary looked between them both nervously and Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a bit of steam.

"I think I need to send some letters out. I believe Sokka will as well. Can you please bring me paper and some messenger hawks?" 

“Of course my lord.” 

“Oh, and a copy of the treaty you mentioned.” 

It took a few days for everyone to arrive. Sokka and Zuko agreed to not bring up the reason until the two older men who had orchestrated this behind their backs arrived. 

Aang was of course just delighted to see them and brought Suki, Toph, and Katara with him as they had been negotiating some things in the Earth kingdom. 

“What’s this all about Sokka? And why do you both look like you’ve been sucking on lemons?” Katara asked. 

“We’ll talk about that once dad and Uncle get here.” Sokka said darkly and refused to elaborate. 

Zuko was pleased to see his friends even though he wasn’t thrilled with the reason. 

But it was easy to forget the absolute absurdity of the situation while laughing fondly with his friends, especially when they had the unexpected pleasure of Ty Lee and Mai joining them.

When Uncle Iroh arrived only an hour after Hakoda and he seemed surprised to be greeted by a scowling nephew. 

“What’s wrong Fire Lord Zuko? You seem most distressed.” he said in his calm voice.

“Uncle why and how did it come about that I seemed to be engaged without my knowledge to Sokka?” Zuko asked through clenched teeth. 

You could hear a pin drop in the room before the silence was broken by Mai.

“Wait. You didn’t know?” 

Sokka and Zuko spun to stare at heropen mouthed.

“You did!?” Sokka shouted.

“Everyone did. It was part of the peace treaty between your nations.” Aang looked between them in clear bewilderment, “You both signed it!” 

Zuko went and grabbed the treaty off the table he had put it, Sokka coming to look at it over his shoulder. 

There clear as day were their signatures and just as clear the bit about their arranged marriage. 

“Did you not read the paper carefully before you signed it, nephew? I thought I taught you better than that.” Uncle Iroh rebuked gently. 

Zuko clenched his jaw before letting out a slow breath. 

“I signed it without reading every detail because you and Hakoda gave it to us directly and I foolishly trusted you.” he explained. 

“Same!” Sokka said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“What’s the big deal?” Katara asked, “You’ve been dating for a long time now.” 

Zuko and Sokka stared at her.

“NO WE HAVEN’T!” They both shouted.

"You don't have to hide it Sokka" Suki said with a smile, "we all know you were sleeping together after boiling rock." 

Sokka felt a headache coming on. 

"Suki what are you talking about!?" 

"Oh come on Snoozles. We all heard Zuko being gross. All that groaning and other stuff" Toph said, making a disgusted face.

"Thats-" 

"And I went to wake you up more than once to find you cuddled up together." Suki added.

"But that's not what you think! I have an explanation!" Sokka protested.

Sokka actually did have an explanation but it was not really going to help him. 

_Right after the Boiling Rock rescue_

When Sokka looked around after the celebration of their arrival (and after Katara’s lecture) he noticed that Zuko had slipped away. He probably still didn’t feel very welcome but that made Sokka’s stomach squirm unpleasantly. Zuko had really stuck his neck out on the line and had left friends behind. 

So Sokka went looking. 

If nothing else his newest friend probably had some bruises that needed tending. 

He found Zuko sitting in an empty courtyard area with a fountain in the centre. He had his shirt off and was trying to get a look at a bruise that was forming on his left side. 

“Do you need a hand there bud?” Sokka said, reaching out and touching Zuko’s shoulder. 

He barely dodged when Zuko shot back, stumbling to his feet, and swept fire at him. 

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t- I mean I wasn’t trying-” Zuko was breathing hard and his eyes were wild with panic but it didn’t feel like it was because he was scared of Sokka calling him a traitor. 

No.

This was a deeper and much more primal fear.

“It’s cool. No damage done...are _you_ okay?” Sokka asked carefully as he stood watching Zuko.

Zuko grabbed his left arm with his right hand, his body tight and closed in as he looked away. 

“I’m just not that comfortable with being touched.” he mumbled. 

Sokka’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“How often have people touched you with _out_ hurting you?” he asked and got his answer when Zuko flinched and wilted like a depressed flower. 

“Oh. Man. No wonder you’re like, well, _this.”_ Sokka gestured, indicating all of Zuko who finally looked at him which was progress even though the look was a glare. 

“It’s not like I want to be like this.” Zuko mumbled in his resentful angsty way, “Believe me, I would love to not be a risk whenever someone touches me unexpectedly.” Zuko sounded hopeless but his response still gave Sokka an idea. 

“Well I’ll just have to get you used to it!” he announced as he held his arms out with a grin.

“You want to what now?” Zuko took a big step farther away from Sokka who let his arms drop with a pout.

“Look who else are you going to ask? You can’t ask the girls even without the fact that Katara wants you dead and Toph would just crush your ribs for shits and giggles. They’re _girls_ and you’re awkward enough around _me._ Aang is also a terrible idea unless you think surprise tickle attacks are fun and the other choice is like my _dad_ and, since you clearly have daddy issues because your dad is the literal worst, father figures are a no go. That only leaves me. Plus! Unlike Katara, Aang, or Toph I’m not a bender! I can put my weapons where you can see them and I know you can take me in unarmed combat so no need to feel unsafe! It’s perfect!” Sokka was pretty damn pleased with himself. This was a chance to help their most volatile member chill a bit while giving Sokka a chance to develop a friendship with a boy his own age. 

“Your logic is...kind of sound?” Zuko sounded unsure which was a bit insulting but nothing was perfect. 

“It’ll be great! Come on!” Sokka pulled out his sword and boomerang and put them on the ground before stepping back a bit and sitting down cross legged.

“Now come on and sit here with your back to me.” Sokka continued indicating the space in front of him. Zuko eyed him suspiciously for a long moment before sighing and walking over. 

“What exactly do you have planned?” Zuko asked as he gracefully dropped to the ground, his back to Sokka and his arms folded tightly over his chest. 

“Hmm...Okay I’m going to start with a thing I’ve seen Katara do when she’s healing. Don’t worry. I obviously can’t bend so you’re perfectly safe.” Sokka spoke with more confidence then he felt as he raised his hands to Zuko’s very toned back. He was kind of envious about how well built and strong Zuko was. In fact Sokka was often struck by how attractive Zuko really was. He was handsome in a way that was almost irritating. Sokka didn't really know if he wanted to be like Zuko or... 

Sokka shook his head. He needed to focus. Zuko was already so tense and on edge. He needed to help him. 

“I’m going to touch you okay?” He said watching Zuko carefully, who nodded once. Sokka, moving slowly, started to gently drag his fingertips up and down Zuko’s back. 

Zuko gasped sharply and his hands flew down to his sides in clenched fists that pressed into the stones. 

Sokka frowned a bit at the hands but kept gently dragging the tips of his fingers up and down Zuko’s back but he only grew more tense. Sokka frowned harder and drew his fingers down the backs of Zuko’s arms only to have the firebender jerk away with a hiss. Sokka immediately withdrew his hands.. 

“Did that feel bad?” Sokka asked but Zuko shook his head.

“I don’t know how it feels! But it’s too much!” Zuko sounded like he was speaking through his teeth. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Sokka didn’t want to do this if it made Zuko feel bad. 

“I...I don’t know? It’s not like it’s awful.” 

Sokka waited, unsure and not willing to take this choice from Zuko. 

Zuko slowly took a deep breath in and let it out, his shoulders slowly and unnaturally loosening as he leaned back towards Sokka.

“Try again?” It was kind of an order but Zuko's voice was so quiet and a little confused. 

“Okay” Sokka raised his hands again, “I’m going to touch you again.” Sokka carefully ran the tips of his fingers up Zuko’s back and then kept going up into his hair. 

To their mutual surprise Zuko gave a full body shudder and unspooled all at once. He just turned from every muscle being tense and stiff to being a pile of warm loose limbs that was collapsing against Sokka. 

Sokka somehow managed to keep his fingers buried in Zuko’s hair and with Zuko’s head on his shoulder he dug his fingers in and dragged his nails across Zuko’s scalp. 

Zuko _groaned_ in pleasure. 

A deep, satisfied groan that put a blush on Sokka’s face. 

“Wow. We really found your happy place huh?” He joked and was rewarded with Zuko opening one eye to glare at Sokka.

“Less talking and more scratching.” 

“Yes yes Princess Sparky. But let's move so you’re laying with your head in my lap. I can reach better that way. Also you’re heavy as hell man.” Sokka said, patting Zuko’s head. 

Sokka could only smile as Zuko grumbled and complained but still lay down with his head in Sokka’s lap, looking for all the world like a spoiled pygmy puma as Sokka dragged his nails through Zuko’s hair again. It was surprisingly pleasant and relaxing to pet Zuko. His hair was soft to the touch and the little happy sounds he made when Sokka got just the right place was actually extremely cute. 

“You’re so adorable.” Sokka said fondly. He hadn’t meant to say it outloud but when Zuko opened his eyes to glare at him again he doubled down. “What? I stand by that!” 

Zuko glared at him for a beat longer before closing his eyes and rolling his face a bit more into Sokka’s thigh.

“Ridiculous,” he muttered before giving a loud groan of pleasure as Sokka’s nails dragged right along the nape of his neck.

“Harder!” he ordered a bit sullenly. 

“You like it hard like this? This the place that feels good?” Sokka asked while digging his nails in just right. 

“Oh spirits yes!” 

Just around the corner Suki was frozen and very red in the face. Doing that kind of thing is one thing but where anyone could walk in on them!? What if it had been Hakoda? Or Aang? Or god forbid Katara!? She was so glad she didn’t look around to see what the two boys were so obviously doing.

It didn’t matter to her that Sokka hadn’t told her about them. Obviously they were uncomfortable telling people about it, probably with Zuko’s history with them and Katara’s disapproval of the firebender. And it’s not like Sokka needed to yet. The two of them weren’t exclusive or anything nor were they having sex yet so she was fine with this thing with Zuko.

No, she’d wait until he was ready to tell her to bring it up. But she was going to try to warn the others. No one needed to see or hear this. 

…

Maybe she wouldn't mention it to Katara though. 

It turned out that helping the boys keep their secret was more work than she expected it to be because the boys were _terrible_ at being discreet. At first the only tell was that Zuko was notably more relaxed the next day. 

Even Aang commented on it. 

But it didn’t take long for Zuko to start getting tense and on edge again. It was mostly noticeable in the way he flinched whenever Hadoka got near him. 

Suki wasn’t the only one to notice it. Sokka was clearly watching his boyfriend in concern as he got more and more awkward and tense. 

Luckily Zuko seemed to realise he needed help. Unfortunately he openly approached Sokka and dragged him to the edge of the group but, much to her regret, not out of hearing range. 

“Sokka, can we do it again? I need it.” 

Oh spirits, did he really just say it so openly? 

Toph and Aang both froze wide eyed. 

“Sure. Let’s do it in my tent this time though. It’ll be more comfortable.” Sokka said easily before leading Zuko only for the two of them to disappear into his tent. 

Suki gave a prayer of thanks that Hadoka and Katara were away from the camp having some father daughter time. 

“Are they...since when?” Aang asked in a whisper, his face bright red. 

“I don’t know when they started but they were going at it right after we arrived.” Suki whispered back, “I don’t think they mean for anyone to know. You know with the whole history with Zuko and Katara-” 

“Hates his guts.” Toph finished.

“Oh spirits. No we can’t let her know before Sokka is ready.” Aang said even though he looked conflicted. 

That’s when Hakoda and Katara came back with some more firewood. 

“What’s up with you three?” Katara asked. 

“Toph just told a dirty joke.” Suki quickly lied, “Aang was a bit embarrassed.” 

“Toph!” Katara admonished her but Hakoda just laughed.

“Come on Katara, it’s normal for young people to know a few jokes that are a bit rude.” he said with a ruffle of her hair. 

She sniffed disapprovingly but then seemed to notice the absence of the others. 

“What happened to Sokka and _him.”_ she asked, her face hard and angry at the very thought of Zuko. 

“Katara I understand your issues with him but he did help us.” Hakoda told his daughter gently but she just turned away from him with her arms crossed and he sighed. 

“They went to bed. Separately. As in different places. Definitely not together.” Aang babbled nervously. Toph face palmed beside him and Suki rolled her eyes but both Hakoda and Katara seemed to be too distracted to notice. 

“I’ll see if Sokka is still awake. I have some things I want to talk about.” Hakoda said and the three who knew immediately stiffened in fear. 

“Um sir!” Suki scrambled up to follow him while Toph distracted Katara with minimal help from Aang.

But Suki wasn’t fast enough and when she reached him just outside of Sokka’s tent he had stopped with wide eyes and one hand outstretched.

From inside the tent she heard Zuko moan in pleasure.

“See I told you this position would be better.” Sokka said, “You should really see how cute you are like this.” 

“Shut up and just do it. You can be rougher. I’m not delicate.” Zuko snapped back.

“The point is to treat you nicely.” Sokka replied easily, “Remember?” 

Zuko's only reply was another moan and Hakoda backed away quickly. 

He made eye contact with Suki.

“I guess that explains a few things.” he muttered to her before glancing at his daughter, “Let’s not tell Katara yet.” 

“Very much agreed.” 

To that end when Zuko didn’t leave the tent all night Suki made sure to wake up early to make sure Katara wouldn’t catch them. 

When she entered the tent she wasn’t sure what she’d find but it was rather sweet to see the firebender cuddled up to Sokka, his head tucked into the crook of their boyfriend’s neck and looking more at peace than she had ever seen him awake. Sokka’s mouth was open as he snored and drooled a bit but his arm was curved protectively around Zuko’s shoulders. 

She had to smile down at the lovely picture they made but she also had a job to do. She knelt and gently shook Zuko whose eyes flew open in alarm but she held a finger to her lips. 

“Better if Katara doesn’t catch you here.” she whispered and she saw understanding and gratitude in his eyes as he nodded slightly. He carefully disentangled himself from Sokka who frowned as he sought out the missing body warmth in his sleep but with a grumble he settled down.

Suki led Zuko out and he stretched. 

“Thanks.” he said shortly but he gave her a little smile.

“Not a problem. I’m fine with it by the way, I just don’t think Katara is ready to be open minded yet. But she’ll get there.” she said encouragingly. Like she expected he blushed but didn’t confirm his and Sokka’s relationship. But maybe it would help to know that she wasn’t his competition but a friend. 

_The Present_

“But we weren’t having sex!” Sokka objected.

“You really expect us to believe that?” Hakoda asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I already told you! I was just petting his hair!” Sokka said with a wild arm gesture at Zuko who was bright red with his head in his hand.

“Why would you pet his hair every other night to the point where you’d sleep curled up together?” Aang asked, confused.

“It calms him down!” Sokka said desperately, “Tell them Zuko!” 

“He’s telling the truth.” Zuko said, his voice a bit muffled.

“Even if that’s the case are you telling me you spent hours petting Zuko while not in love with him?” Katara asked now that her brain had caught up with the fact that her brother and Zuko had apparently been together for longer than she thought.

“Yes! It was platonic petting! It was purely platonic!” Sokka insisted.

“Definitely only platonic.” Zuko added firmly, finally lifting his face to look at them.

“Okay they are telling the truth about not having sex but they are lying about the petting being purely platonic.” Toph said.

“I’m not lying!” Sokka said sharply.

“You may not be lying about your intentions but neither of you felt purely platonic about it did you?” Toph said with a grin.

Now the two of them paused, glanced at each other and then away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka admit they find the other attractive and go to an underground gay club and yet are still in denial

_ 3 days before Zuko’s Coronation Celebration _

Zuko would like to say he had never been so stressed and pissed off but that would be a lie. Zuko had spent every day since his mother disappeared, stressed and most of the time since then some variety of pissed off. 

But this was different. 

He didn’t know if he could do this. 

He wasn’t a good person.

He was a fuck up. 

Who thought him being Fire Lord was a good idea? 

The last planning meeting for his coronation about the laws he wanted repealed and the ones he wanted put in place as part of the celebration (an old tradition) had not gone well with a lot of the older advisors objecting to some of his more radical proposals. 

They just wouldn’t listen to him and he had lost his temper and he was just so terrible at this!

He stalked through the halls to the rooms where his friends were staying, banging open the doors as he entered. 

Not pausing for their greetings or anything he just stalked over to Sokka grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him back out of the room.

“I’m borrowing Sokka for a bit.” he snapped before anyone could say anything but everyone just waved and shouted to have a good time. 

Sokka, though surprised, came along quite willingly. 

Zuko took them straight to his quarters.

(Not the rooms his father had used. He deliberately chose the ones that used to belong to his mother. It was easier to breathe there.)

Once the doors closed behind them he let go of Sokka, pulled his hair free from the top knot with a sigh and shed his outer robes. When he turned around Sokka opened his arms with a smile and Zuko felt his heart clench painfully with emotion and he fell into the arms, his own winding around Sokka’s waist as he pushed his face against Sokka’s neck to take a deep breath of his scent.

Sokka held him close but gently enough that Zuko could easily break the hold if he wanted to. Zuko’s heart clenched again tightly but he found he could breathe easier now. 

“Come on, let's lay down.” Sokka said and Zuko could hear the smile in his voice. Reluctantly Zuko stepped out of the hug and followed Sokka to the bed. 

Sokka climbed up on the bed and lay down and Zuko quickly crawled on after him, laying half on Sokka, his face pressed once again against Sokka’s neck. 

Sokka reached up and started to drag his fingernails against Zuko’s scalp and Zuko sighed with his whole body, feeling the last of the tension die. 

“There you go.” Sokka said fondly, “What did your ministers do this time?”

“They opposed me lifting the restrictions on same sex relationships.” Zuko grumbled, “Bigoted old farts.” 

“You’re still going to do it right?” Sokka asked.

“Of course. I want Ty Lee to feel safe coming home someday after all.” Zuko said, feeling a little affronted at the question.

“Don’t get your hackles up. I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that obviously you’re still going to do it.” Sokka said though he didn’t sound annoyed with Zuko which was good.

“Oh. Good.” Zuko replied after a moment. 

“You’re cute even when you’re grumpy” and that comment made Zuko’s stomach flip. 

He lay against Sokka in comfortable silence and tried to figure out that little flip. As he did so he grew acutely aware of the strength of the body under his, how good Sokka’s hands felt when he touched him, and the fact that Sokka’s scent made his mouth tingle and that he wanted very much to lick the hot skin by his lips. 

Oh shit.

He was  _ into  _ Sokka. 

He found him full on attractive  _ that _ way 

Fuck. 

This was going to lose him credibility with his ministers.

_ Ember Island before the end of the war _

Sokka watched Zuko practicing with his swords and found his eyes following the shine of sweat on his skin, the way his muscles moved as he waved his swords around. How graceful and elegant every single one of his movements were. 

Sokka’s stomach was churning in a weird way. 

He must just be jealous. Zuko had been formally trained for years but Sokka was almost completely self taught. 

That must be the only reason. 

But the rest of the day all he could think about was the way Zuko moved as he flashed the swords around. How deadly and gorgeous he was. 

Shit if Sokka was half a cool…

He was still thinking that when Zuko knocked on the doorframe of the room he had taken for himself. 

He looked over at the firebender who was looking away, one hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can...can we do it tonight too?” Zuko asked in the same desperate and nervous way he always did. 

“Of course man.” Sokka scooched over and Zuko quickly came over to snuggle up against him. As soon as Sokka ran his fingers into the other boy's hair Zuko went to jelly. It was absolutely adorable the way that he was practically purring. 

But Sokka’s stomach was churning again and he realised he really loved the blissed out smile Zuko got at times like this, even as his eyes left Zuko’s face to trace over his biceps and strong back. 

Suddenly Sokka had to angle his hips away from Zuko who grumbled but let him. 

So it turned out he wasn’t just jealous of Zuko’s muscles. 

He definitely wanted to hit that. 

Just  _ that _ was definitely off-limits.

Well shit. 

_ Present  _

“Okay so maybe I find Zuko sexy! He's a sexy guy! That doesn’t mean we’re in love or anything!” Sokka managed to argue, “A lot of people are sexy! That doesn’t mean I’m dating them!” 

“Physical attraction isn’t the same as a relationship” Zuko agreed “Even if it’s... mutual.” Zuko flicked his eyes to Sokka and Sokka coughed, deliberately not looking at him. Zuko felt his heart squeeze in pain and turned his head away sharply.

“But are you seriously telling us you haven’t been dating? Haven’t even kissed?” Ty Lee asked. 

“We haven’t been dating!” Zuko snapped, breathing out a puff of flame. 

“Truth.” Toph muttered to Katara. 

“And we haven’t done anything!” Sokka added. 

“Lie~” Toph sang mockingly and Zuko and Sokka both turned bright red. 

“It was only one time…” Sokka said defensively but both him and Zuko were shooting each other little glances and blushing. 

_ Three weeks after Zuko’s coronation _

The peace talks had wound down a bit.

There was still much left to do and a lot of it had to be done away from the Fire Nation which meant his friends had to leave. 

Zuko understood this and understood why he couldn’t go with them yet. He had too much left to do here. Thankfully Sokka was going to stay at least another week to help him manage things and to represent the water tribe. He’d have to leave eventually as well but at least he wasn’t leaving yet. 

Maybe that’s why he sought him out that evening. 

“Hey buddy! Need that thing again?” Sokka asked with a smile. 

“No not really. I don’t know it’s just-” why was he so bad at talking about his feelings? It was frustrating. He just needed to say that he was lonely and afraid and insecure about his ability to rule. But he couldn’t. 

Sokka, as always, seemed to understand. His face softened and then he got that  _ look  _ in his eye. The look that promised either a stroke of a genius or the dumbest thing Zuko had ever heard. 

But Zuko trusted Sokka. Probably more than just about anyone but his Uncle.

“You need a night off. You still have your peasant garb?” Sokka asked. 

“Yeah?” this promised to be a disaster but Zuko was inclined to let it happen. 

“Meet me by the outer wall. We’ll fix your mood.” Sokka said it with a confident smirk and Zuko found himself answering with a little smile of his own. 

He went back to his room and changed into his old clothes that he had hidden to stop the maids from getting rid of it. 

It felt good to be in normal clothing again. He had forgotten how heavy some of his formal clothing was. He stuck a hand in his hair and shook it out of it’s top knot, letting it get messy with a grin on his face. 

Sokka was at the outer wall dressed in his Fire Nation garb and beamed at Zuko as he approached. 

Without discussing it they quietly scaled the wall, avoiding the guards, and slipped into the city. 

“Where are we going?” Zuko asked once they were away from the palace. 

“Anywhere!” Sokka said with an expansive wave of his arms.

“You don’t have a plan?” Zuko asked, raising his one eyebrow.

“My plan is for you to have fun! I’ve been out in the city a few times! There are quite a few places where you can have fun and I thought we could just explore! Look  _ Lee _ ,” Sokka laughed quietly, “We’re young. We have the whole night ahead of us. Let's just stay out and have fun until the sun comes up! We don’t know when we’ll get the chance again.”

Zuko rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. 

“I’m going to regret this but...okay. Lead on!” 

Sokka grinned at him and Zuko’s stomach did a flip again and when Sokka ran off laughing Zuko ran after him laughing as well. 

Zuko found himself easily falling into the rash joy and excitement that Sokka exuded. They roamed all over, getting snacks from late night food stalls, stopping to watch a fire bending display, ducking in alleys to hide from the rare officials and giggling the whole time. 

Sokka was dragging Zuko around by his wrist again when Zuko noticed a young man staring at them. When he started following them Zuko felt his stomach drop. 

Sokka obviously noticed as well and led Zuko into a quiet courtyard where they could defend themselves. 

If Zuko had been recognised by someone who was pro Ozai there was a risk that this man could try and take him out and they both knew it. 

They both readied themselves, easily slipping into defensive stances. 

The man rounded the corner and held his hands up. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to warn you. Just because the Fire Lord repealed the laws against people of the same gender becoming couples doesn’t mean you can be so open. A lot of people will still try to take you out.” the young man said. 

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and relaxed. 

“Thank you for your concern.” Zuko said but he was actually grateful for that information. He had to do something to protect his more vulnerable citizens. 

“If you want I can take you somewhere where you can be open  _ and  _ safe.” he offered. 

Sokka opened his mouth but Zuko beat him to it. 

“That would be great actually.” 

Sokka, luckily, looked both proud and excited and so they followed the man (carefully, with both noting escape routes if need be) to what was clearly a tavern. Still a bit wary they walked in and stopped and stared in awe. 

Neither of them had met so many people who were clearly and openly attracted to the same gender. 

Zuko felt like crying. 

He was so so humbled by these people who had managed to find each other and build a community while the authorities banned their love. 

“It’s okay! I can vouch for them!” their companion said in response to the looks they were receiving. 

“It’s fine Yoza.” the bartender said with a smile “I think it’s clear that they are one of us.” 

Zuko was confused until he realised that at some point he had grabbed Sokka’s hand and that he was crying. He looked over a Sokka who smiled a little sadly and reached out to wipe the tears off Zuko’s cheek with his free hand. 

“You okay buddy?” Sokka asked softly and Zuko nodded before laughing a bit wetly.

“Just overwhelmed by the strength of everyone here.” 

Sokka seemed to accept that before dragging Zuko further inside. 

“You get us some drinks Lee,” Sokka said, letting go of Zuko to gently push him towards the bar, “I see someone I need to talk to.” Zuko followed his line of sight to see a very tall woman with kind of intense makeup on. 

He was about to ask Sokka about it but the warrior was already striding over to the woman.

“Hey!” Sokka said loudly, “How did you get the bit lining your eye so straight? I always mess it up and end up looking like a fire ferret!” 

“You need a steady hand.” the woman, who had a surprisingly deep voice, answered happily as Sokka sat down next to her. 

Zuko shook his head with a smile and went to get some plum wine for the two of them from the bar. 

“No charge my lord.” the bartender said quietly.

“I couldn’t do that-” Zuko began but the bartender held up his hand.

“You didn’t have to include us in the coronation laws but you did. Your money's no good here.” the bartender said leaning forward to keep the conversation between them private. 

Zuko looked around at the couples, the ones who risked everything to be together, and looked back at the bartender.

“I think you know I did. It was for me as much as it was for you.” 

“I had a feeling.” the bartender winked at him, “Go have fun with your boyfriend.” 

Zuko opened his mouth to correct him but then closed it and gave a little sigh and a smile.

“Thank you.” he said instead before taking the drinks and heading over to Sokka who was talking intensely about cosmetics with the tall woman. 

“I didn’t know you wore make up.” Zuko said as he sat down and passed Sokka the wine and drinking his own.

“Suki made me wear it while I was training with her but it wasn’t that much different to the war paint my people wear. It was interesting and I kind of got into it. Since then I’ve tried it off and on. Ba Sing Se had the best quality stuff I’ve tried but it’s so hard to apply it properly. I can’t talk about it with the others, they’d just make fun of me. So it’s nice to talk to someone like Zai here. It’s a shame she can’t wear it out and about. Next time I come though I’ll definitely bring you that spare lip paint I got from Ba Sing Se. It is top quality, trust me.” Sokka directed this last to Zai who was smiling, clearly pleased to discuss this with someone. 

“It  _ would  _ be nice if I could wear it out. The new Fire Lord has made a big step for us, making it so love is not illegal but I don’t think he’ll consider people like me.”

“I think you’ll be surprised” Zuko found himself saying, the wine must have hit him quicker than he thought it would.

Zai laughed and smiled. 

“I could be” she agreed, “So far I’ve found everything he’s done surprising.” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Sokka said with a grin at Zuko before downing his wine. 

They spent a number of hours in that tavern drinking and laughing and singing (horribly) and dancing with the regulars before Sokka grabbed Zuko and pulled him to the dance floor and spun him around as he laughed and Zuko laughed with him as they twirled and spun and stumbled and stepped on each other’s feet. 

It was late into the night when they stumbled to a quiet bench in the corner. Forgotten as the rest of the regulars continued their revelry. 

They sat close, their hands clasped between them and their heads resting together. 

“The bartender knows.” Zuko said as he squeezed Sokka’s hand, “Both who I am but also that I belong here.” 

They pulled away enough to look at each other and Sokka was warm and beautiful and even though he wasn’t saying anything it didn’t feel awkward. 

Slowly, so that Sokka could pull away, Zuko lifted his free hand and rested it on Sokka’s cheek. Their eyes searched each other’s faces and then they were leaning in and their lips were meeting in a soft and lingering kiss. 

They parted and just looked at each other in wonder. 

They didn’t kiss again

They left soon after and snuck back into the palace before dawn.

They had never talked about that kiss since. 

_Present_

Sokka and Zuko didn’t tell this to the others. But they weren’t looking at each other and silence was getting more and more awkward. 

"Anyway this is ridiculous. I can't believe we're having this conversation." Zuko finally snarled before storming off. 

"I'll go after him." Iroh said with a sigh before following after.

"Us too!" Ty Lee said with a bright smile before grabbing Mai's hand and dragging her after Zuko.

Everyone else stared with a bit of judgement at Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it gay to kiss your best friend tenderly after dancing with him in a gay club all night?
> 
> Yes.  
> The answer is yes.
> 
> Also yeah I just made Sokka into makeup. They boy canonically loves drama and has worn war paint and the Kyoshi Warrior make up and I just like the thought of him quietly collecting different types of makeup and experimenting with it in private. He's a boy who is comfortable with being pretty. 
> 
> Zai is trans because trans people exist. Zuko is kind of sheltered about this stuff and doesn't realise she's trans at first but is getting the idea towards the end. 
> 
> But he's never like "That's a man." He's just like "lady TALL." 
> 
> Also I'm not good at naming OCs and just used a Avatar the Last Airbender name generator so I'm sorry if the names are nonsense


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's love language is being protective
> 
> Sokka learns about how Zuko got his scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Ozai being back on his bullshit and Zuko talking about it
> 
> This is a more serious chapter because it's a serious subject
> 
> Next chapter will be Zuko talking to Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh

Sokka shifted his weight awkwardly in the silence after Zuko had stormed off. 

"See. Attraction doesn't equal love." he tried to ignore how it stung when Zuko rejected the idea even though he had said it first.

“No it doesn't, but you  _ are _ in love with him.” Katara said, “Don’t you remember when you basically confessed your love for Zuko in front of us?”

“I certainly do. It was the only time Snoozles was kind of cool.” Toph said flicking a booger away with a bored look.

"I took down the Fire Nation air fleet!" 

"I know what I said Snoozles."

_ Three Months After Zuko’s Coronation _

“What’s this festival in honor of anyway?” Toph asked as she lazily bended a bit of metal into various shapes. Sokka had dragged them out early to "see" the set up.

“No idea! It’s just fun to watch them set up.” Sokka said.

“You wanted to get first go at the food didn’t you?” she asked with a grin.

“Hell yes I did!” then he fell quiet for a moment and there was something about it that got Toph paying more attention. 

“They are also erecting a statue of Zuko and I wanted to see how people really felt about it. I guess I’m still worried about him. Especially in the capital.” Sokka said and while she didn’t get all this icky love stuff she knew this was important to Sokka. That Zuko was important to him. 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they listened to the city around them until once conversation caught Toph's interest.

“-It’s such a shame about the Fire Lord's scar.” she heard a young woman say nearby, “You know my brother was there when his father gave it to him-” 

Toph sat up as she felt a change in energy around Sokka as he stood up abruptly. 

“Excuse me Miss, What did you just say?” he asked, his voice more serious and full of cold rage than Toph had ever heard it. 

“Uh just that Fire Lord Zuko’s scar was a result of having to face his father in an Agni Kai. According to my brother he had spoken out of turn. He didn't even fight and just begged for mercy but the fire lord held a flame to his face and...” the young woman replied trailing off.

There was a silence and Sokka was kind of freaking Toph out.

“I see. Thank you.” Sokka said finally before walking swiftly away. 

Toph hurried after him. 

“Sokka? Where are you going?” 

“I think I need to visit Zuko’s father.” 

For the first time since she had met him Toph felt a bit afraid of Sokka.

It took Toph longer than she would have liked to find Zuko. He was in a meeting with Aang which was a relief because they were going to need to be fast. 

“We have to hurry! Sokka is on his way to kill Ozai!” she shouted as she burst through the doors. 

There was a slight pause.

“Don’t you mean Katara?” Zuko asked in mild confusion. 

"I'm right here!" Katara replied with exasperation.

“No idiot! Sokka! He learned how you got your scar!” Toph said, stomping her foot impatiently.

Zuko paused. 

"I don't see why that would mean he'd try to kill my father." He said, sounding lost, "but we should probably go after him." 

Sokka could only remember one time he felt such intense rage. When Azula made a threat against Suki during the eclipse. 

But this was even worse because Ozai had  _ actually _ hurt someone he cared about in such a dreadful way. 

Sokka knew how long it took scars like Zuko's to heal to the degree it had when they met. 

He had to have been about the age of thirteen when his father-

Sokka clenched his jaw. 

He barely noted the people who leapt out of his way as he made his way to Ozai's cell only to find himself stopped by a pair of guards.

"Let me pass." He said glaring at them.

"Sir. No one but the Fire Lord, his uncle, and the avatar are allowed to visit the prisoner." The guard said.

Sokka considered this for a moment before quickly attacking and incapacitating both guards.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "but I really have to talk to the prisoner." 

He left them tied up and walked through.

There he found Ozai sitting in his cell and looking at him with contempt.

"I have something to discuss with you." Sokka said as his hands curled into fists.

Zuko didn't know what to think when he saw the guards outside his father's cell trussed up but as he approached the door he heard voices and paused.

"You're wrong. This isn't about the war. This is personal. Out of all your crimes what you did to him was your most heinous." Sokka was saying which proved that Toph had to be wrong. This had to be about the attacks on the Southern Water Tribe.

"He is one of the best men in this world. And he's your  _ son _ , you sick son of a bitch." Sokka continued and Zuko felt confused all over again.

"I was exercising my right to discipline Zuko as I saw fit. And clearly I didn't do enough. I should have just thrown him off the wall at birth like worthless vermin he is." His father replied and Zuko, despite his best efforts, felt his mouth go dry and his knees shake in terror at hearing his voice. He didn't think he'd ever be able to hear him speak without feeling  _ some _ fear.

A clang of metal hitting metal broke him out the near panic. 

"You never fucking deserved Zuko." Sokka snarled, "He is the fucking  _ sun _ and you aren't fit to even look on his light." It was worse somehow that he wasn't yelling.

Zuko didn't fully understand what was happening but he knew he needed to stop Sokka. He shook himself out of his shock and quickly entered the room, Katara, Aang and Toph at his back. 

Sokka was...he had never seen Sokka look like that. 

Not once.

He quickly crossed the room and threw an arm around Sokka and pulled him back from the bars and against Zuko's chest. 

"It's okay Sokka. Just leave him alone." Zuko said softly. 

"I want to kill him Zuko." Sokka said, his voice frighteningly intense and filled with rage, "I want to kill him slowly for what he did to you." And Sokka was shaking slightly against him.

"...It's not worth it. I'm not worth you putting yourself or your people at risk." Zuko said quietly.

But Sokka spun to face him, holding him tightly by the front of his robes and maintaining eye contact.

"You. Are worth  _ everything." _ Sokka snarled softly. It was an oddly threatening form of validation.

"Okay." Zuko replied softly, "Thank you. Come on." Zuko carefully removed Sokka's hands from his robes and held them gently before leading him towards the door. 

Ozai luckily didn't deem Zuko good enough to even insult any further and Zuko was able to get Sokka out the door. The guards having already been healed by Katara and untied by Aang.

"I apologize for my friends actions. He's a bit upset." Zuko explained to them softly.

The guards seemed okay with it but that could just be because he was the Fire Lord. 

Sokka was still shaking as they made it back to the palace and Zuko's room.

What upset him the most was that while Zuko had obviously learned to let go of his father's terrible influence he was still suffering from all the abuse he had endured. This was why Zuko reacted badly to touch.

Why he has such terrible nightmares.

Why he was so filled with insecurity and self loathing at times.

"It's okay. Really. I'm used to it. He's always been like that. When I was a kid he told me I was just lucky to be born. I've known for a long time he wanted to kill me when I was born. Burning my face for speaking out of turn was just the zenith of his cruelty towards me. I'm used to it." Zuko said as if that wasn't the most fucking tragic thing ever. 

"There is no way you can be used to that." Sokka spat, "I thought I understood what you had gone through but-" he had to clench his teeth tightly.

"I think what my brother is trying to say is that your father...what he did to you wasn't okay. That it's okay to not be okay still. And...and that we're here for you." Katara said gently.

"No, I really think Snoozles just really wants to kill that guy for hurting Sparky. Which is fair. Can I at least go and mess with him sometimes?" Toph asked.

Zuko smiled softly at Toph.

"No. I think the fact that he can no longer bend and that I, the son that he wanted to kill at birth because he thought I was a non bender, is Fire Lord is more than enough torment for him." 

Sokka shook his head.

"It's not enough." He said before pushing past Zuko and heading to the balcony, "it will never be enough." 

He had to get some fresh air. 

He crossed to the railing and gripped it tightly.

There was a pause and then Zuko followed him out. 

"It means a lot that you're so upset. But I really am okay now. I know what he did was wrong. I know I deserve to be alive." Zuko said as he came to stand next to him, his hand resting next to Sokka's on the railing. 

Sokka sighed and put his hand over Zuko's before leaning against him, resting his head on Zuko's shoulder. 

"Good. Because I meant what I said. Every word." 

_ Present _

"That-" Sokka stopped before he could get his protest out. 

He couldn't say that the anger he felt then wasn't due to his feelings for Zuko.

He did care intensely for Zuko but he also felt intensely for Katara, Toph, and Aang but...but he also knew that Zuko was different. 

Probably it was even different from Suki. 

There was more than the family sort of feeling Katara had for Zuko as well. She had also been pissed but not enough to murder an unarmed man in a prison cell. 

Close but she could still think clearly. 

Sokka had wanted to kill Ozai not even really to punish him. But to keep him from hurting Zuko ever again. 

He wanted to wrap Zuko into the safety of his arms and make him smile and laugh and feel nothing but happiness. 

He had meant it when he called Zuko the sun.

Shit.

If nothing else the way he felt when he thought Zuko was rejecting him even when there was nothing to reject...meant that he did have feelings.

Double Shit. 

He sat down, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Was he in love with Zuko?

Fuck.

Yeah he was, but that wasn't enough. 

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Zuko." He said finally, "You heard him. He is definitely not in love with me." 

His friends and family stared at him.

"What!?" He asked defensively.

"Oh spirits my brother is a literal moron." Katara said, dropping her head in her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko knows his dad is the worst but he's still not used to other people getting upset on his behalf
> 
> Sokka shows his love by being very very protective. If he had been able to get to Ozai....
> 
> Also while Zuko was getting Sokka out Katara definitely made Ozai wet himself and Toph shot a bit of stone up into his bits. They are kids and petty and protective as well. Just not as much Sokka in this case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko self reflects about how he feels about Sokka

Iroh caught up to Zuko in the garden.

"Nephew. Why are you so upset?" His uncle asked.

"I'm not. Just like Sokka said, being attracted to someone doesn't mean you love them." Zuko snapped and winced at how sharp his tone was. 

"But you do love him. It's so obvious." Mai said while examining her nails.

Zuko looked at her in confusion.

"Zuko. You  _ trust _ him. We saw it, remember?" Ty Lee added. 

_ One week after Sozin's comet _

There weren't many people they trusted to guard Zuko from assassination attempts at the palace. So until Iroh could vet some people their little group took turns guarding him in the hopes he would get  _ some _ sleep. 

That’s why Ty Lee stood outside Zuko's room with Mai. 

Mai was still kind of mad at Zuko but while they had talked and decided that being in a relationship was not right for them they were still close. The three of them shared a history that no one else understood after all. 

Since Boiling Rock Ty Lee had had time to sort through her own feelings about Mai. She knew what she wanted and she knew Mai wasn't ready for her feelings. That was okay with her but she had told Zuko anyway who was as encouraging as he got. 

That had led to her more openly coming out to their little group which had gone over well. That Suki girl had even understood properly. 

So Ty Lee was in a good mood until she heard Zuko scream.

In an instant she and Mai rushed inside but there was no intruder. 

Instead Zuko was sitting up in bed, a hand clenched against his chest and he breathed rapidly. His eyes unfocused with panic.

"Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, approaching him carefully, but he scrambled as far away from her as possible. 

"Sokka!" he managed to gasp out in his panic, "Sokka!" He gasped again as if calling out for help.

Ty Lee looked at Mai helplessly.

"I guess I'll go get the water tribe boy? Try to keep him from hurting himself or setting anything on fire." Ty Lee winked before running down the hall to the water boy's room. 

She knocked rapidly at the door before pushing it open to see Sokka sitting up groggily.

"Zuko's in trouble, he's calling for you" Ty Lee kept it short. She had never seen Zuko actually panic like that even though he was always tense and on edge and it unnerved her.

Sokka snapped to full attention and rushed past her to hurry to Zuko's room. 

Inside Mai was trying to talk as soothingly as she was capable of, which admittedly wasn't much, while maintaining a safe distance so she didn't actually touch Zuko. 

Sokka ignored her and walked straight past to climb up on the bed and reach for Zuko 

"What are you doing!" Mai snapped in alarm but Sokka didn't even acknowledge her. 

Zuko's eyes had honed in on Sokka and to Ty Lee's shock he reached for Sokka as well, holding him tight as the water tribe warrior wrapped him in an embrace. 

"It's okay. I'm here." Sokka said as Zuko started sobbing much to Ty Lee and Mai's mutual horror. 

Since he had come back into their lives Zuko hadn't cried in front of them once. They thought Ozai had killed the Zuko who could let himself be that vulnerable when he burned his face. 

"Your dad?" Sokka asked but Zuko shook his head.

"Your mom then?" This time Zuko nodded and Ty Lee covered her mouth in shock.

Zuko  _ never _ talked about his mom if he could help it. Certainly not to people who hadn't known her. 

Ty Lee glanced at Mai who was watching the two boys with an impassive face. 

"I've got him you two. You can get some sleep. I'll stay with him." Sokka said to them.

"Zuko? Are you okay with that?" Ty Lee had to ask anyway, Mai couldn’t as her jaw was clenched too tightly. 

"It's okay now." Zuko relaxed his grip on the other and Sokka moved to sit next to him before he reached up and gently  _ touched Zuko's scar. _

Mai left the room abruptly and Ty Lee glanced between the door she had gone through and the boys on the bed. 

She felt a bit pissed off. Didn't Zuko care about Mai? Didn't he realise it was hurtful to so clearly announce his love for the water tribe boy like that in front of her.?

Probably not. 

Boys were  _ so  _ stupid. 

"Call us if you need us then" was all she said though. 

She found Mai out in the hall, her hands in tight fists. 

"He could have just told me." Mai said as she angrily wiped tears away. . 

"It's Zuko." Ty Lee said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "If he talked about his feelings straightforwardly he might break into actual hives." she felt pleased with the little smile that earned her. 

"I hope he does get hives." Mai said.

"Ugly ones." Ty Lee agreed as she hooked her arm through Mai's. 

Really.

There was no need for Zuko to be so obscenely in love. 

_ Present _

"What does that prove? He helped me through a nightmare!" Zuko threw up his hands in frustration.

"Zuko, you called for him when you were scared, let him touch you while you were panicking, you had talked to him about your mother and you let him touch your scar." Mai said dispassionately, "You might as well have sang a song about how much you love him.

"You  _ cried _ . You just don't let people in like that Zuko." Ty Lee added, "Uncle is one thing but you never even let Mai get that close to you. That level of trust is means something very special doesn't it?" 

Zuko actually paused to think about it. 

He  _ did _ trust Sokka. But he also trusted the others as well. He believed in Aang and Katara and Toph were pillars he trusted to have his back but…

If he was honest he didn't think he would ever feel comfortable calling out to the others after a nightmare. He still had to repress his urge to lash out if they touched him without warning. 

But not with Sokka. 

Why was he different?

_ Western Air Temple five days after Boiling Rock _

"Can I ask you something?” Zuko asked, coming over to join Sokka on watch. 

Sokka glanced at him and shrugged, leaning back on his hands as he returned his gaze to the darkness.

Zuko took that as a yes and sat next to him.

“What made you trust me?” he asked finally, “I mean I know you trust me more now since I helped you rescue your dad and Suki but…” it had seemed too easy. The trust Sokka had shown during Boiling Rock didn’t match up with his initial distrust. 

For a long time Sokka didn’t say anything but when he did speak his words only confused Zuko further. 

“When we rescued Aang you didn’t go back to our village." 

“No. Why would I? I was tracking Aang.” Zuko didn’t like talking about how he had attacked Sokka and Katara’s home. How he had been back then. Why was Sokka bringing it up now? Was he trying to show he still didn’t trust Zuko? But it hadn’t sounded like a question. It had sounded like a statement. 

“Azula would have. That Zhao guy, he would have too. In fact they would have lied to Aang and destroyed the village the moment they had him restrained. Would have wiped our home off the map. Killed or imprisoned every single person. That’s what I expected from the Fire Nation. And yet...I never even considered you doing that. I had no worries that you would do that. Never. Not once.” Sokka wasn’t looking at him but his words made Zuko feel like he was seeing into his core.

“I- it would have been wrong.” Zuko said, “You don’t kill innocent children and women. Civilians.” Zuko said softly. 

“Other Fire Nation have.” 

“I know that now.” 

There was another silence. 

“I don’t know why.” Sokka said finally, “but I was never afraid of you. Like yeah you could be scary with all that fire and your intense angry ponytail attitude and capturing us. But...We’ve been captured a lot, and don’t ever tell Aang and Katara this, but they often made a point of hurting me. Aang was the avatar but he looks harmless and Katara is a girl but I have obvious weapons and mouth off and they’d do things like heat up their hands before they grab me so I'd have burns or whatever. You never did anything like that and I just always  _ knew _ you wouldn’t. That there was a line you were never going to cross. That you were too honourable to be cruel like that. That’s why I was so confused and upset by what Katra said you did in Ba Sing Se. It didn’t match up with the Zuko who I knew was an honourable opponent.” 

“That’s- Any honour I have is probably because of my uncle.” Zuko looked away from Sokka. He wanted to tell him everything but not yet. 

Not yet. 

But he wanted to say  _ something _ . 

“My father,” he said finally with some difficulty, “When- when my cousin died he rushed to my grandfather and said that because Uncle didn’t have an heir he should name my father as heir. Grandfather said- said that my father should go through the same loss in retaliation. My mother- That night she came to me. She held me tight and then disappeared from my life. But then my grandfather was dead and my father was the Fire Lord and I was still alive. That’s the kind of family I grew up in.” Zuko could feel Sokka’s gaze on him now, on his scar and he couldn’t tell that story. 

Not yet. 

But he could tell  _ some  _ of it. 

“So my father’s cruelty didn’t just extend to others. It even extended to his children. He- I know exactly the injuries you're talking about because I was so often punished. By tutors and officers and  _ him-  _ Anyway, in the end for something minor I, the disappointment, the  _ eyesore _ , was banished and sent to chase a myth on a wild goose chase. I chased you. I chased Aang because I wanted to go home and I wanted love from the only parent I had left. I didn’t- I didn’t see until too late that I did have a parent’s love. Uncle wasn’t banished. He came with me because he was worried about me. Because he knew my father was wrong. Because he loved me. And I betrayed him. I- I’m scared to meet him.” 

Zuko didn’t really know why he told Sokka all this. Maybe because it was dark and that made it easier. Maybe because he needed to tell someone. To try and communicate all the messed up feelings he had that even Zuko didn’t fully understand.

Maybe because Sokka said Zuko had always had honour. 

Suddenly he needed to know what Sokka was thinking. He turned to make eye contact and Sokka’s eyes held sorrow and anger, though strangely it didn’t seem directed at Zuko. He had worried that there would be pity but he didn’t see that at all. If anything Sokka seemed to be regarding him seriously… maybe even with respect?

Sokka slowly reached out and touched just below the scar on Zuko’s face. 

“You didn’t deserve that. Any of it. No one deserves such treatment. And your uncle knows what you’ve been through. More than me. I’m sure he’ll forgive you. I know I do.” and Zuko didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words. 

He felt the tears sliding down his face and felt Sokka wiping them away before pulling him into a hug. It was a tight hug but that made Zuko tense up on reflex, Sokka immediately let go and backed up.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Too tight.” Zuko replied and Sokka nodded and pulled him close again but this time kept his hold light. 

Zuko dropped his head onto Sokka’s shoulder and took a deep breath. His nose was filled with the scent of sweat and musk that was unique to Sokka. 

It was comforting.

Zuko didn’t know a hug could feel like this.

That he could feel  _ safe. _

_ Present _

Zuko looked at his own hands in shock as he realised they were right. 

He was in love with Sokka and probably had been since that night in the Western Air Temple. 

He looked up at his uncle and was met by a gentle smile. His Uncle could always see right through him. 

"Uncle, what do I  _ do?" _ He rasped feeling lost and scared.

“Oh Zuko." His uncle said with a shake of his head, "Do you really think he doesn’t love you in return?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's love language is being protective
> 
> Zuko's love language is being vulnerable
> 
> I really think he only allows himself to cry if he's with someone he feels completely safe with. So in this case that's Iroh and Sokka. 
> 
> Also the conversation here between Sokka and Zuko came to me when I realised that Sokka and Katara didn't go back to their village after they rescued Aang. And we know Sokka is able to read people very well and i think he instinctively knew that there was a line that Zuko wasn't going to cross. Like for a lot of their interactions he definitely viewed him as a threat but not really as a deadly one. Because Zuko did have honour. 
> 
> Part of my evidence of Sokka has a good read on Zuko is his conviction in the siege on the North that Zuko and Aang wouldn't die because Zuko is too damn stubborn to die. like he is 100% certain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to convince Zuko and Sokka that the other is definitely in love with him but they aren't fully convinced. 
> 
> And Sokka has an additional worry

“I remember the moment I knew he loved you Zuko.” Iroh said after convincing Zuko to sit. He hummed to himself as he poured them both some tea. 

Mai and Ty Lee had given the pair the space Zuko desperately needed so it was only the two of them.

“When?” Zuko finally asked, holding tightly to the tea cup to keep his hands from shaking.

_Iroh's tent, just before Sozin's comet_

Iroh stepped outside his tent, closed his eyes, and let out a long breath. Zuko had finally fallen asleep after crying his heart out. 

Iroh also felt wrung out but he needed a moment. 

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find that the water tribe boy, Piandao’s student, was standing in front of him. His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyes were hard. 

“Did you forgive him?” his tone was distinctly unfriendly and Iroh stood straighter. He didn’t care if this boy was friends with the Avatar and Piandao’s student. He wasn’t going to let anyone bully Zuko anymore. 

“Why does it matter to you?” he asked rather than answering. The boy, Sokka if he recalled it correctly, scowled and stepped forward into Iroh’s space. 

“Because he has suffered enough!” 

Whatever Iroh thought Sokka was going to say it wasn’t that. He blinked in surprise. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I don’t even know the details because he still can’t talk about it very much but he’s so starved for love and kindness and you’re the only person in your sick family that has ever stuck by him and if you reject him now he won’t recover!” Sokka continued, “And I know he betrayed you but you know how bad his father messed him up!” 

Iroh relaxed and smiled as this boy ranted at him. 

“I do know. That’s why there was nothing to forgive. I wasn’t even angry with him, I was just sad.” Iroh said, interrupting the boy. Sokka stopped and then stepped back and coughed into his fist. 

“Well...good. That’s good.” the boy looked away, a blush on his cheeks as if embarrassed by his outburst. 

“My nephew is very lucky to have made such a loyal friend.” Iroh continued smiling and meaning every word. 

Sokka looked off into the distance, his gaze on something much less tangible than the tents. 

“If I had my way he would be kept safe from anymore cruelty and pain and only know happiness and kindness from now on. But all I can do is offer comfort when he’s struggling.” the young warrior said more to himself than to Iroh. 

_Oh_.

It was like that. 

And based on what this boy had said Zuko had opened up to him, not just opened up to him but allowed him to comfort him.

That explained maybe why Zuko had been so reluctant to go on dates with young ladies. He seemed to have found a good young man though. 

“Zuko is sleeping at the moment, while he rests could you maybe take me to the Chief of your tribe. I would like to discuss some things with him” 

_Present_

“He never told me that.” Zuko said quietly, gazing at the table but not really seeing it.

“I’m not surprised. He would not wish to upset you. But his actions have shown time and time again that he is protective of you. And Sokka is protective of those he loves.” Iroh said before taking a sip of his tea. 

They sat in silence for quite awhile as Zuko tried to process this new information. 

Eventually the Fire Lord sighed long and drawn out before slumping over the table, taking care to avoid the tea. 

“I just can’t get my brain to believe he loves me.” he confessed. 

“Maybe it would help to tell him how you feel about him. A flower cannot blossom without sunlight.” 

At that Zuko groaned even louder before standing up.

“I’m going for a walk in the garden. I need to think.” 

Meanwhile Sokka was facing off with Katara.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Sokka demanded. 

“By moon and tide Sokka! He is so clearly in love with you it’s _enraging!_ " Katara shouted.

_After the Agni Kai_

“I hope the others have succeeded as well.” Katara said as she worked on Zuko’s wound. 

“They will.” 

“But-”

“Sokka’s leading them. They’ll definitely succeed. He’s too determined to fail. No matter what he won’t give up.” the confidence in which Zuko spoke caused her to pause and she smiled remembering a biting wind and darkness.

“You know he once said something very similar about you.” She chuckled. 

“Oh?” she noticed immediately the way he perked up.

“It was when you kidnapped Aang at the North Pole” she noted his wince and splashed him a little with some of the water, “Stop that, you’ve proved yourself plenty now. Anyway when we were looking for you I was worried you were going to die in the blizzard but Sokka was absolutely certain you wouldn’t. ‘Zuko is too determined. There is no way he’d give up.’ he said.” 

Zuko rapidly cycled through a bunch of emotions before settling on an awkward smile.

“I guess that makes sense. Sokka is good at reading people.” Zuko said before wincing as he shifted slightly. 

“Stop it. And yeah, as much as I give him crap about it he knew immediately that we shouldn’t trust Jet and he trusted you fairly easily when you came back.” Katara said, concentrating on her work. 

“Yeah we talked about that and...other stuff. Like what happened with my...anyway I even cried which surprised me. The last person I cried in front of was my Uncle. But Sokka- I feel like I can relax with him.” 

There was something about Zuko in that moment. In the softness of his expression. In his little smile she realised that this was deeper than comrades in arms or even friends. 

Well that was not something she expected. 

She only hoped that Zuko wouldn’t end up getting hurt. 

_Present_

“That doesn’t mean he loves me! That just means he trusts me! He trusts you guys as well! He took you to help him beat up Azula after all!” Sokka objected. 

“Because _Snoozles_ you needed to take down the air fleet. Zuko is a strategist as well.” Toph said. 

“Toph’s right. Why don’t you realise that Zuko is soft like that only with _you?”_ Suki pressed. 

Sokka looked between his friends and they all stared back at him unimpressed. He looked up at his father who only raised an eyebrow.

“Well what should I do?” he asked finally. 

“Maybe try telling him how you feel and see what he says if you still don’t believe your sister and your friends.” his dad said. 

“You make that sound easy.” Sokka knew he was pouting but couldn’t help it. 

“Isn’t it son?” 

Sokka didn’t think he could take anymore of this conversation. 

“I’m going for a walk!” he shouted before stormed off. 

“Sokka you COWARD!” Katara yelled after him.

He was a coward but he just felt like he was cornered. He was confused and unsure and it was about more than just being in love. 

His dad found him curled up on a windowsill. 

“This isn’t just about being afraid to put yourself out there is it?” Hadoka asked, sitting down next to him. 

Sokka didn’t answer right away, his nails dug into his biceps as he tried to keep himself together. 

“I wanted to be chief some day. To lead my people like you.” Sokka explained quietly. 

“And you will be. No one said you have to give up being chief.” Hadoka replied and Sokka’s eyes grew wide before snapping his head up to stare at his dad. 

“How?” 

“The fire sages and our tribes agreed that you would both still be able to rule the Southern Water Tribe.” 

“But _why?”_

“Because you two proved that it would work.” Hadoka had to laugh a bit at his son’s expression. 

_1 week after Zuko’s coronation_

Hakoda sighed. Iroh’s plan was well meant but it was flawed.

“I am not going to let my people lose their future leader because of an arranged marriage.” he said firmly. He didn’t object to his son being in love but Iroh’s plan was too naive. 

“Well we can’t consent to a marriage with a chief of the water tribe! The Fire Lord would be compromised! He could just end up bowing to the whims of your people!” one of the fire sages snapped. 

“What about Sokka? He could give in too easily to the Fire Nation.” Arnook put in. 

Hakoda opened his mouth to agree when the doors of the chamber slammed open. The men turned to watch as Zuko marched in with Sokka hot on his heels. 

“I’m telling you we won’t agree to that!” Zuko was saying. 

“You’ll agree or we won’t sign your _majesty.”_ Sokka sneered on the last word and Zuko flushed red with anger in response. They ended up on opposite sides of the table. 

“You are being unreasonable! We are a series of islands! You cannot possibly encroach on our fishing grounds like that!” Zuko’s hands slammed down on the top of the table as he leaned in to yell. 

Sokka matched his stance with equal passion. 

“That is territory that you _stole_ from the Water tribes and you know it!” Sokka shot back. 

“Oh really? Prove it! You can't, can you? You’re just being greedy! I won’t let my people suffer to feed your ego!” Zuko snarled.

“Oh that’s rich coming from you! You _know_ your people pushed too far into the north and to the south! Should our people suffer just because _you_ can’t admit fault!?” Sokka seethed.

They continued to argue back and forth passionately before eventually agreeing on the Fire Nation pulling back from some, but not all, of the territory Sokka had been arguing for. 

As soon as they had reached across the table and shook on the matter they relaxed and were all smiles again. 

“Alright Sparky, now that’s settled let’s go find Bumi. He’s being completely unreasonable about his compensation demands.” Sokka was already heading back towards the doors they had burst in through. Zuko shook his head and smiled indulgently as he followed.

“And why’s that?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure we did some of the damage he’s blaming on you guys.” Sokka said with a laugh.

“How?” Zuko sounded genuinely baffled and Sokka laughed again and threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulders.

“Let’s just say that when we eventually visit Omashu don't let Aang take you on the best slide in the world.” 

The pair disappeared through the doors and could be heard laughing as they walked away. 

There was a silence in the chamber.

Iroh leaned forward and rested his arms on the table with a smile on his face. 

“So gentlemen, do we agree to the arranged marriage?” he asked.

The result was unanimous. 

_Present_

“Oh.” Sokka blinked with surprise. He barely remembered that. Zuko and him had had so many fights as they made passionate arguments for their people, they were both stubborn and determined people, but they always managed to separate their duties to their people from their own relationship. 

“You two are good together. We can all see it. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Hadoka said resting a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

Sokka chewed on his lower lip as he tried to work out his thoughts and feelings. 

Hakoda watched him patiently. 

“Okay I think I know what I need to do. Can you help me?” he asked. 

Hakoda smiled.

“Of course I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Sokka and Zuko arguing passionately for their respective nations and then going back to being best friends :)
> 
> One more chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two idiots finally confess their feelings. A lot of yelling happens.

Zuko had found a patch of late afternoon sunlight in the upper garden and had sat down and started meditating to try and calm himself down. 

He felt his presence before he heard him. 

He almost didn’t want to open his eyes and face this. 

Almost.

With a sigh Zuko opened his eyes. Sokka stood a little ways away watching him with a strange look on his face. 

For a moment they stared at each other before Sokka huffed out a sigh and threw him a bundle of cloth with a smile. 

“Want to get away from everything for a couple of hours?” 

That sounded kind of perfect actually.

“Won’t the other’s come looking for us though?” Zuko asked even as he started to shed his outer robes, folding them neatly to place on a bench. 

“Nah. My dad said he’d keep them distracted.” Sokka replied after whipping around so his back was to Zuko. 

Considering everything that had happened that day it was extremely awkward so Zuko just tried to change quickly. 

Still Zuko breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was dressed in normal clothing again. He stretched, glad to be free of the weight of his formal robes. 

Sokka looked back at him and, once noticing he was dressed, walked over, reached up, and gently took the five pointed crown from his hair before he handed it back to Zuko. 

For a moment they stood like that, Sokka’s hands resting over Zuko’s and the Fire Lord’s crown between their hands and then Sokka let go and turned away.

“Let’s go. She’s at the south entrance today.” 

Zuko tried to will his heart to stop beating so loudly as he followed Sokka through the palace. 

Zai took one look at them as they approached and rolled her eyes. 

“Really? Again?” she asked even as she held out her hand to take his crown. 

“It’s just for a bit Zai!” Sokka said smiling disarmingly. 

“You owe me some of that green eyeshadow from Ba Sing Se you little shit.” but she still stepped to the side to let them out the little servants entrance she was guarding. 

“I’ll make sure he pays up.” Zuko promised but Zai did not look impressed. 

“Three hours. That’s all you’re getting Zuko. If you’re not back by then I’m getting your secretary and we’re coming to get you.” 

Zuko winced. His secretary could get quite shrill if she thought he was endangering himself. 

“Noted.” 

It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. 

Despite the laws legalising same gender relationships (and people identifying as a different gender than they were assigned at birth) things could still be dangerous. 

So the bar they had kissed in was still a hidden gem only known to those who were part of the community. 

It was also where Sokka took Zuko whenever he thought the Fire Lord needed a break. 

Zuko’s cover had been blown quickly but by that point the regulars had already accepted him as one of their own and his shy request to just call him Zuko was accepted. They had a lot of fun with newcomers, trying to convince them that Zuko was just someone who looked like the Fire Lord. 

Due to the regulars acceptance of him as just a normal boy it was almost as good as being at the Jasmine Dragon and had become his oasis, though he still only came when Sokka was visiting. 

Due to the time of day the tavern was mostly empty with Yoza working behind the bar. He waved happily as they came in. 

Zuko waved back awkwardly but Sokka grabbed his free hand and dragged him to the bar. 

“Hey Yoza, can I have two plates of whatever is good sent to the balcony and a bottle of plum wine?” as Sokka spoke he shifted their joined hands so that his fingers slipped between Zuko’s own, his grip strong and sure. 

“Not a problem Sokka! Rough day?” Yoza asked, grabbing them a bottle and two glasses. 

“Hmm...kinda and kinda not.” 

Yoza laughed and handed their wine over. 

“I’ll bring you up some food in a minute. You’ll have the upper balcony to yourself right now.” 

“That’s what I was betting on.” Sokka replied, taking up the bottle but ignoring the glasses.

“Ooo! Kinky.” 

Zuko knew he was blushing a bright red as Sokka pulled him away from the bar to the stairs at the far end of the room. 

Yoza was right, they had the balcony completely to themselves. Once they were alone Sokka let go of Zuko's hand much to his disappointment.

Sokka forgoed the few tables set up and dropped to the ground by the wall and took a swig of wine. 

After a moment Zuko sat next to him and accepted the bottle that Sokka passed to him and took a swig as well.

For a little while that’s all they did; stare off into the distance as they passed the bottle back and forth. Zuko was just starting to feel a little warm and soft around the edges when Sokka spoke. 

“I hadn’t ever really thought about it.” Sokka started his gaze far away, “I realised I was attracted to you but I never really let myself consider dating or being in love with you.” 

Zuko’s heart sank and he pulled up his knees to his chest.

“Oh.”

Sokka glanced at him and then away.

“It's not what you think. I just always wanted to be chief of my tribe. Being in love with you would be too close to giving up on that.”

That didn’t exactly make Zuko feel better. 

“I see. I guess we can see if we can undo the arrangement then.” 

Sokka’s gaze whipped to Zuko and he had to look away. 

“Is that what you want?” 

Zuko curled into himself tighter, his arms protectively covering his head. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” he mumbled, “Of course you wouldn’t want to give up on being chief. Plus who would want to be married to a gloomy fuck up like me.” 

“Hey!” and fuck. Sokka sounded pissed. Zuko felt his breath quicken as his heart fluttered in his chest like a trapped bird. 

“Hey,” this time Sokka said it softer, his hands coming up to gently pull Zuko’s arms away to reveal Zuko’s tear stained face. 

“Oh Zuko,” and then Sokka was cradling Zuko’s face in his hands and he didn’t get to do that! Not anymore!

Zuko wrenched his face away from Sokka’s hands and scooted away.

“If you’re rejecting me don’t be so nice! It's confusing!” Zuko snapped and cursed himself as the tears came on heavier. 

“Who’s rejecting you!?” 

“You are!” 

“If you would let me finish you’d know I was trying to say I love you you MORON!” Sokka shouted. 

They stared at each other, both trying to process what was just said. 

“Uh….should I come back later?” Yoza broke in from the doorway.

“YES Yoza!” Sokka snapped without looking around. 

Zuko listened as Yoza walked back down the stairs and tried to make sense of their conversation. 

“Wait. Why are you saying you love me while also saying you don’t want to marry me!?” he demanded.

“I do want to marry you! Why else would I bring this you fuck!" Sokka shouted as he pulled a sheathed bone-handled knife from his belt and threw it at Zuko who caught it.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at it.

"It's a knife I made from the bones of the first tiger seal I killed. I had my dad help me pick out which of my things would make a good betrothal gift. It's supposed to be personal. Something that you made with your own hands." Sokka wasn't looking at him. 

"But...why? I thought you wanted to be chief?"

"Because I found out from my dad that I don’t have to give up being chief to marry you! Which I was  _ trying  _ to tell you when you decided to call yourself a gloomy fuck up which is such BULLSHIT!” and Sokka was scowling now. What the fuck?

“You call me gloomy all the time!” Zuko pointed out.

“YES but when  _ I _ say I’m saying it with love!  _ You _ mean it!” 

This argument did not make one iota of sense. 

Sokka sighed and dropped his head into his hands. 

“Okay. That’s beside the point. The point is I’m in love with you and I need to know how you feel because I am confused to all fuck right now.” Sokka said. 

Zuko, holding the betrothal gift tightly to his chest and his tears forgotten, stared at him. 

Why was  _ Sokka _ confused? 

Wasn’t the breakdown he  _ just  _ had because he thought he was being rejected proof enough of his feelings?

Apparently not. 

“I love you too. I have for a long time.” he finally answered. 

Sokka slumped in relief, his hands dropping.

“Oh thank god.”

Zuko slowly uncurled and scooted back so he sat next to Sokka. 

“So everyone was right.” 

Sokka made a face as he leaned back into the wall, his hand coming to entwine itself with Zuko’s again. 

“They are going to be unbearable about this.” 

“Probably.” Zuko agreed. 

They kept stealing little glances at each other and then Sokka was leaning in and pressing a soft and sweet kiss to Zuko’s lips. Zuko dropped the knife in his lap and wound his now free arm around Sokka’s shoulder and up in his hair to keep him there as he opened his mouth to invite him in.

They lost themselves in kissing until they were interrupted by a sharp cough which caused them to break apart, blushing hard. 

“Okay love birds, we’re all very happy for you but if you don’t eat this I’m telling the owner you’re wasting food.” Yoza said placing two plates of food on the nearest table. 

“Sorry.” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and smiling broadly. 

“If you’re sorry, eat!” Yoza ordered but without animosity before he left them alone again. Zuko laughed to himself but stood up with Sokka and moved to the table to eat their dinner. 

“Never tell them but I’m glad our friends and family saw what we were too stupid to notice.” Sokka told Zuko as he gently squeezed his hand.

Zuko smiled and squeezed back. 

“I agree and you’re right, they must never know.” 

There would be time later for listening to the I told you so’s, but right now there was just the view from the balcony, a good meal, and a love story Zuko hadn’t dared hope for coming true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonus:**  
>  Zai was watching them carefully as she gave Zuko back his crown which then Sokka placed for him.   
> “You two finally do it?” she asked.   
> “Zai!” Zuko was shocked.  
> “So you didn’t. But you did kiss.”   
> “A lot actually!”   
> “SOKKA!” 
> 
> -
> 
> I honestly can't imagine a confession scene with these two where they don't end up screaming things like "I love you you ASSHOLE!" 
> 
> I know a number of you hoped for a betrothal necklace but that doesn't seem like a southern water tribe tradition. But I like the idea of them giving personal gifts but ones that are practical for everyday life. Also that it should be something you have used and cared for because it represents you and how you will care for them. 
> 
> Anyway that's the end of this fic! I'm sure I'll end up writing more Zukka at some point as I am fucking invested in this now. I have at least one idea for a modern AU featuring Autistic Zuko (I'm autistic btw) but we'll see how quickly I finish my other wips first
> 
> But thank you for everyone who has read this fic! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanons that might or might not feature in this fic.
> 
> The southern water tribe raises their kids communally. While couples can and do get married it's not unusual of family groups to be made of polyamorous queer family groups. Bisexuality is so common it's not even thought of as something to think about. Hadoka thinks that his son being in a relationship with both Suki and Zuko is perfectly rational because of this.
> 
> However Sokka and Katara grew up without even the most basic family groups to their culture so Sokka is more confused about his own feelings.
> 
> Similarly the Kyoshi Warriors are polyamorous as standard and Suki is dating two of the girls at the same time she's with Sokka which he knows about.


End file.
